The Thief and the Angels
by Chickenita
Summary: Gabriel is tasked with protecting the prophet Scheherazade, who is a thief and a reckless and almost fearless young girl who is determined to get rid of him. Set way before Supernatural, but leads up to it. Rated T for violence. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Scheherazade.
1. Chapter 1

Scheri was a thief, no, Scheri was a great thief. And she was currently running for her life. Ok, maybe she wasn't as good as she said she was. But hey, they hadn't caught her yet, so she must be pretty good. She dashed around a corner and raced up the big crates that were stacked up against the wall. She leaped to the top and over, but there were no crates on the other side like she'd thought. So she dropped down and landed in a crouch. But as she started to run down the alley, she saw five more soldiers at the end of it, cutting off her only escape. _Oh no. oh god no, please, somebody help me! _She begged silently. Though, she knew that nobody was coming, nobody was going to help a thief. The soldiers started to close in, and her heart started pounding in her chest. She was going to die. _No, god, somebody please! I'm too young to die! _She franticly looked around, searching for an escape, a hole, a crack in a wall, anything. She squeaked, terrified. Scheri didn't even realize she was backing up until her back hit the wall. The soldiers were really close now, only a few feet away, getting closer with every step. Scheri started to hyperventilate. The lead soldier was in striking distance, and as he raised his sword, that's exactly what he aimed to do. She closed her eyes and waited for the blade. But as it swung down in the killing blow, someone stopped it. Scheri opened her eyes to see a man, not much taller than herself. He held onto the soldier's forearm with apparent ease, not letting go and keeping the soldier from killing Scheri. Then suddenly, the sword was lodged in the soldier's heart, the soldier looked at it in shock, before he fell to the ground, dead. The other soldiers attacked, trying to avenge their leader and kill the thief at once. It didn't work, the man moved with frightening speed, sometimes disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. When he stopped moving, the last soldier fell to the ground, his head twisted at an unnatural angle. It took all of Scheri's self-control to not scream in terror. Her brain seemed to have shut down and the only movement she seemed to be able to make was to shake in fear. The man turned to her and she was sure he was going to kill her.

As he walked up to Scheri, her knees buckled and she whimpered in fear. He caught her before she could fall and picked her up bridal style. She blinked and they were suddenly somewhere else. She was so disoriented that she didn't even realize he hadn't even hurt her. She came to this realization when he gently set her down on the softest bed she'd ever felt. She sat up and looked at him as he sat in a chair facing her. "Who are you?" Scheri squeaked, still terrified. He smirked, "I'm your guardian angel." Scheri stared at him. "What?" The smirk fell off his face and was replaced by an annoyed look, "What do you mean what? I'm your guardian angel, Gabriel." He snapped at her. "You're not stupid are you?" He asked, looking at her as if she were something gross. Scheri forgot her fear, offended and pissed at his words. "No, I'm not stupid; you just caught me off guard!" She snapped in defense, glaring at him. He glared right back, though he was much more intimidating. Scheri refused to be cowed. "Well I've got to go, thanks for saving me." She said. _I hope I never see you again. _She got off the bed, but the man or angel rather, stood in front of her. "Do you really expect me to let you go? You'd be dead within the hour!" He said, pushing her back down on the bed with a finger. Scheri's temper flared, and before she could stop herself she stood up started talking, "Look, I've survived my whole damn life out there on the streets! If there is one person who could survive out there it's me! And I don't need some arrogant dick with some voodoo magic claiming to be an angel to protect me! I'm fine on my own; I don't need you or somebody else, or even fucking God! Screw you, and your God!" She yelled, her hands clenched and shaking in fury. Gabriel got so close their noses were almost touching, the look in his eyes would make anyone pee in terror. Scheri was used to men trying to intimidate her and it only made her angrier, she glared right back. "Take it back." He said softly, his voice as scary as his eyes. "No." Scheri replied defiantly. A little voice in the back of her head said that that probably not a wise decision. She ignored it. Gabriel looked like he was about to kill her, her heart was racing in adrenaline, she was so pissed off she didn't care if he did kill her. Suddenly the door opened and a maid walked in and stopped as Gabriel glared at her.

Scheri took the opportunity to jump out the window and roll off the awning landing on a barrel, jumping off, she darted through the crowd, trying to put as much distance between her and the pissy angel guy. She ran into a guy carrying a barrel full of apples, they both fell to the ground and the apples spilled everywhere, she snatched one up and continued running, shouting an apology over her shoulder. She climbed a pipe on the side of a building, when she got to the top she ran across the roof and jumped to the next, but as she was roof hopping she heard a commotion down on the ground. Scheri looked down and saw a parade for a visiting royal; the commotion was because a little boy had gotten caught in the middle of the road and the royal was pissed about it. He was urging his horse forward, intent on trampling the kid for getting in his way. Scheri was outraged, and when she was upset she tended to do stupid things. This was one of those times; she walked to the opposite side of the roof, taking deep breaths to whole time, she took one more deep breath as she turned to face to roof and the road below it. _Oh god, this is so stupid. _She started running across the roof, when she reached the edge she jumped head first. She hurdled down toward the royal; she grabbed him as she flew past, and they both fell to the ground, she tucked her head as she hit the ground, rolling to break her fall she used the momentum to come out the roll standing up. She spun around and raced to the horse, leaping into the saddle, she looked and saw that the boy had gotten away; she grabbed the reins and dug her heels into the horse's sides, urging it into a full gallop, the crowd scrambled out of the way as she raced away. She heard angry shouting behind her but didn't look back; she just dug her heels in the horse again, making it run faster. Suddenly there was someone riding in the saddle behind her, they grabbed her waist and leaned to the side so the two of them fell of the horse, but instead of hitting the hard ground they landed on a familiar soft bed. The two of them sat there for a minute, panting. He moved first, propping himself up with one elbow and turning her to face him. He smirked, "See? Dead within the hour." She was so shocked that he wasn't mad that she started laughing. Then he started laughing too. Once they started laughing they couldn't stop, they only laughed harder.

Their laughter died down eventually, and before the silence could get awkward, Scheri's stomach growled loudly. Gabriel chuckled and got up; he snapped his fingers and a table appeared laden with the most amazing array of food that Scheri had ever seen. She stared at it, mouth agape in wonder, making Gabriel smirk in satisfaction. "Go on, eat! It tastes even better than it looks!" He said smugly. Scheri blinked few times, "Wait, this is for me?" She asked in a disbelieving tone. Gabriel nodded, and Scheri stared at him suspiciously. "What's the catch? What do I have to do in return?" She asked, and he looked at her confused. "No catch, just food, why would there be a catch?" He asked; she watched him carefully as she slowly moved toward the food. He didn't move; he just stared right back at her. She grabbed a piece of food and popped it in her mouth, she got a surprised look on her face and suddenly the food had her whole attention. Gabriel smiled in amusement as Scheri started stuffing her face like she would never eat again. "So," She said between bites, "Why are you trying to protect me?" Gabriel smirked, "You're a prophet of the Lord, doll. It's my job."

Author's Note: So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Still very new to this whole writing thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Scheri stared at him like he'd just grown another head. "I'm a what?!" She exclaimed. "A prophet, doll." He replied, smirking. Scheri stared for a second longer, and then burst out laughing. "What?" Gabriel asked, sending Scheri into a new fit of giggles. Gabriel stared at her, mystified. Scheri doubled over laughing so hard her face was red and tears where running down her cheeks. Gabriel was getting annoyed; his patience was starting to run thin. Once her laughter finally started to die down she explained, "I'm a thief! I've lived my whole life on the street, I can't read or write!" Gabriel stared. "You're kidding, right?" Scheri gave him a sympathetic smile. "Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. He sighed in frustration and raked a hand through his hair. "I think you should check your boss on this, because it sure seems like a mistake to me." She suggested. Gabriel stared at her suspiciously, "And what if it's not? How do I know you're not just trying to get rid of me?" He asked. She raised her hands in surrender. "I'll wait right here, I promise." Gabriel studied her face for a moment, then, when he was sure she wasn't lying he disappeared. As soon as he was gone she bolted out the window again, sliding off the awning and jumping off the barrel as soon as she landed on it. She hit the ground running, trying to get away as fast as she could before he found her missing. She ran until she hit the poorest part of town, she dashed down an alley between two houses that were abandoned and climbed up the weather drain pipe of the house on the left.

Once she was at the top climbed onto the roof, she walked over to the poorly made tent. Inside was a small pile of blankets and a big wooden box with the few possessions she had. On the top of the wooden box was a slightly curved piece of metal that held a candle, her only source of light. She moved the candle so she could open the box, she pulled out a piece of parchment, an ink well and a wooden pen. After closing the box, she set everything down on top along with the candle which she lit using flint rocks and a small bit of straw. Once the candle was in place she dipped the pen in the ink and began writing. After a while she noticed someone's breath on her neck. Her blood ran cold and she stopped writing. _Oh, shit. _She thought in horror. "Why did you stop?" Gabriel asked, making Scheri flinch. "I… Uh… Well, you see… Um…" Scheri continued to stutter. Gabriel sat down next to her. "So, do you want to tell me why you lied to me?" He asked in a faux pleasant tone. Scheri gulped fearfully, "N-not really." She replied smiling to cover her nervousness. "It wasn't actually a request." He said coldly. Scheri was at a loss for words for a moment. When she finally found her voice she tried to explain. "I was testing you, well, sort of; you see it's against the law for women, especially of my stature to be taught to read and write. And it's actually punishable by death, so you can understand if I don't want to be a prophet and such." She lied. Gabriel looked surprised, "I did not know that." Scheri smiled sympathetically. "Is that how your mother died?" He asked; the smile dropped off of her face instantly. "Don't talk about my mother." She said angrily. Gabriel opened his mouth, about to say something. "Don't!" She snapped at him. He sighed in defeat, and Scheri started to put away her writing materials.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were suddenly back in his place, along with all her stuff. Scheri looked around and stood up. "What did you do?!" She yelled. Gabriel looked surprised, "I moved us to my place; it's much safer." Scheri growled in frustration, "What made you think I wanted to be here?! Can you NOT take a hint?! I run away from here every chance I get!" She yelled. Gabriel stared at her incredulously, "What?!" She asked, shouting. Gabriel blinked and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to uh… Upset you… I just uh, wanted to solve the problem of you being in danger." He said, obviously distracted. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, noticing his lack of concentration. "Sorry, I've just never been yelled at by a woman before." He explained; Scheri looked at him weird. She walked over to her makeshift bed and sat down, "So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're not going to let me go, right?" She said in sarcasm. "Nope!" Gabriel popped the 'p' and grinned. Scheri sighed; it was getting late and had been dark for hours so Scheri curled up pretended to sleep. Gabriel watched her for a while, suspicious of her lack of resistance. But after a few hours of being cooped up in a room with a sleeping girl he had to get out, so he decided to pop up to heaven for a few minutes. He disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings.

Once he was gone Scheri peeked through her lashes to make sure he was gone. As soon as the coast was clear she got into a crouch and stealthily made her way to the door opposite the window, she opened it a crack, wincing as it groaned. She slipped out the door and ran down the deserted hall. She stopped when she came to a corridor, looking down each hall; she decided to go left, but turned back because it was a dead end. When she got back to the corridor, she flattened herself against the wall as she heard footsteps approach. A maid walked past, Scheri turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut as she passed right by where Scheri was hiding; the maid continued walking, oblivious to Scheri's presence. As the maid's footsteps faded away, Scheri let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She ran down the right hallway, hoping to find an exit. Luck was on her side, she found a small staircase going down, and she raced down it as fast as her legs would move without tripping. She kept going as she got to the bottom of the stairs; she stumbled as she switched from going down stairs to racing across the level floor, barely catching herself she pumped her legs harder, desperate for speed. Scheri caught sight of an exit at the end of the narrow hall; she ripped open the door and fell as she flew out the door, not seeing the step down. Scrambling to her feet, she bolted down the nearby alleyway. Scheri ran across town, taking back streets and narrow alleyways. When she reached her destination, she skidded to a stop so fast she teetered and fell over. She didn't bother getting up, the street was deserted.

Or so she thought, someone moved out of the shadows as she lay on the ground, gasping for breath. "You're late." Said the stranger coldly. Scheri scrambled to her feet, facing the shadowed person. "I got caught; it was harder to break out than I originally thought." She explained nervously, hoping he believed her story. The person rushed at her and pinned her against the nearby wall with just one hand, "You didn't lose the merchandise did you?" The stranger growled menacingly, Scheri shook her head, unable to speak due to being throttled. The person lifted her up higher on the wall; Scheri grasped the person's wrist trying to lessen the pressure on her throat as her feet dangled a few feet above the ground. "Are you sure?" They asked; Scheri nodded frantically. The person stepped back as they released Scheri, she dropped to the ground on her hands and knees coughing. "Where is it?" They asked, "I'll have to show you, it's heavily guarded." Scheri replied, massaging her throat. "I thought you said you had it?" The shadow man asked angrily, "I do, but I've got to be sure that you hold up your end of the bargain and let me live." She replied hoarsely. The man growled angrily and kicked her in the ribs. Scheri whimpered in pain and fell on her side; the man didn't stop kicking her. Scheri curled up in pain, trying to ward off the kicks. The man picked her up and shoved her against the wall, his face less than an inch from her's; Scheri felt a wave of nausea as the man's foul breath blew in her face. "You will give it to me, or you will no longer be of use to me. You do know what I do to useless people right?" He threatened quietly. Scheri nodded, "I'll have it to you by tomorrow." She replied urgently. The man seemed satisfied with her answer because he let her go. "You better not disappoint." He said and left. Scheri sighed in relief and slumped to the ground.

After she sat there for a while she picked herself off the ground and started to walk back to Gabriel's house, clutching her ribs with one arm. It was slow going because of her injured ribs, but she made it back finally. Gabriel found her just as she was opening the door that she had rushed out of only a short time ago. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily, Scheri sighed, "What, you're the only one who's allowed to take walk?" Gabriel glared at her, "I'm the only one allowed to do it alone." He said seriously. "Look, I don't know if you know this, but I've been surviving just fine on my own for quite some time now." She retorted in a snarky tone. "Yeah, and look where that's gotten you!" He replied, gesturing to her shabby clothes. "I've survived, I'm alive aren't I?" She argued. Gabriel snorted, "Barely, you're a thief!" Scheri glared at him, "Well I'm sorry, I can't make anything appear out of thin air with just a snap of my fingers, I have to actually go out and get what I want; it's just a little bit harder." She snapped sarcastically. Gabriel glared, "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and they suddenly appeared back in the room. Scheri wrenched her arm away from him, trying not to wince as the sudden motion caused her injured ribs to flare up in pain. "I just wanted to go for a walk! It's not a crime, nor am I your prisoner! I'm a prophet, it's a job and you're supposed to protect me! That doesn't mean you keep me stuck in here all damn day and night against my will! I'm free to go where ever the hell I want and you have no say in that!" She yelled. Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find something to say. Finally, he realized he couldn't say anything. Scheri sighed wearily and slowly walked over to her pile of blankets, not trusting Gabriel enough to go sleep on the bed, no matter how badly she wanted to. She curled up and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the blanket. Gabriel didn't leave this time, and she wasn't faking.

_Scheri was in a field of grass, with no end in sight. "Scheherazade," A deep voice said from behind her, she whirled around to face them. She saw a tall man with dark curly hair just like her own. "Who are you?" She asked in wonder, he stepped closer and she noticed his eyes where the color of liquid gold. "I am the angel Metatron, the Heavenly Scribe. And you are the first of a long line of human scribes that keep the words of God. Scheri folded her arms and glared, "You're lying." She told him forcefully, he smiled sadly. "You and I both know that I am not." He said calmly. Scheri sighed in frustration, dropping her arms to her sides and looking away. "Yeah, I know, I've known all my life." She confessed sadly, Metatron put a hand on her shoulder and Scheri looked up at him. She noticed his strong cheekbones and slightly crooked nose, she had seen them before; she saw them every time she looked at her reflection. "You're him, aren't you? The golden eyed man that my mother used to tell me about." She said looking at him sadly. He smiled and nodded, "It is time you accepted your duty to the world. Fighting it will only make things worse." Scheri sighed and hung her head, "And Scheherazade, that man you are working with? Stop, it will only result in death and despair, for everyone." Scheri looked up at him in surprise. "How did you- nevermind, how? If I don't get him what he wants he'll find me and kill me! And I don't think even that angel protecting me will be able to stop him!" Metatron smiled, "Give him a chance, if he knows what is happening he can be quite surprising." Scheri looked like she didn't quite believe him. "He's telling the truth Scheri." Said a familiar voice. Scheri turned toward the voice and locked eyes with the dark sea green eyes that belonged to only one other person besides herself, "Mother?" Scheri breathed in surprise. "Hello Scheri," Her mother replied, walking over to Metatron, she stood next to him and grabbed his hand. Scheri exhaled in shock, her heart going a mile a minute. "Scheri, listen to Metatron, you can trust Gabriel, I chose him myself and, for a very good reason." Her mother said. "You chose him? Why?" Scheri asked; her mother just smiled. "You will see, just be patient with him. And Scheri, I love you." The last thing Scheri saw was her mother's smiling face._

Scheri was suddenly aware of a very bright light in her face. She moaned and covered her face, still fairly sleepy. "Oh good you're awake!" Said an annoyingly chipper Gabriel. Scheri groan and rolled over, but hissed in pain as she aggravated her sore ribs, the events of last night coming back to her. Suddenly Gabriel was squatting over her, "Hey are you alright? You sounded like you were in pain there." Scheri moaned and covered her face with her blanket, trying to ignore both Gabriel and the pain. Gabriel pulled the blanket back and touched her face. The pain suddenly disappeared; Scheri sat up in surprise and looked at Gabriel. "How did you do that?" She asked him in wonder. He smirked and wiggled his fingers at her. "I've got magic fingers, all the girls like them." Scheri smirked and rolled her eyes. Gabriel was chuckling in self-satisfaction, so Scheri pushed him over, she squealed as he grabbed her arms and pulled her down with him; she landed on top of him, her head on his chest. She looked up at him as he looked down, they started laughing. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. _She admitted to herself. Gabriel started tickling her and she squealed again, squirming in his grip.

Author's Note: So? Was it good? I thought it was better than the first chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Scheri was giggling uncontrollably as Gabriel tickled her, "Wait! Wait! I need to tell you something!" She barely gasped out between giggling and squealing. Gabriel paused in his tickling, still holding on to her, "And what's that?" He asked still quite amused, Scheri was feeling more than a little nervous about this. "But you have to promise to hear me out before you… React." She said, changing what she was going to say at the last second. Gabriel raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Why do I get the feeling I won't like what you're going to say?" Scheri took a deep breath, "Because, you won't, at least most of it. But just hear me out, please." She said nervously, Gabriel nodded in agreement despite still being suspicious. Scheri sighed, "I have been involved with a very bad and very powerful man. I don't know his name or what he looks like, but he wants something that I have, and he'll kill to get it. But I can't give it to him, because if I give it to him something bad will happen to everyone. So, I need your help, because he's going to come after me when I don't give it to him, and he'll kill me. And that's where I was last night, meeting with him." She confessed nervously, Gabriel moved her off of his chest and got up. Scheri missed his warmth, and was wishing she hadn't said anything. Gabriel started pacing, "So that's why you were hurt, because of him?" He asked; Scheri nodded solemnly. "I was late, and had kept him waiting." She said honestly, Gabriel sighed angrily and raked a hand through his hair. Scheri was seriously regretting telling him, _Well Mother, it looks like you were wrong! _Scheri felt a warm presence around her, '_Patience, Scheri, give him a chance.' _The presence disappeared, leaving Scheri with an ache in her heart, wishing that her mother was still there.

Gabriel was still pacing, oblivious to what just happened. Scheri wished that he would just get angry and yell already. She realized that she liked Gabriel, a lot despite only knowing him a short time. That realization, along with the visit from her mother had Scheri feeling very vulnerable, so she did what she always did, she ran. Scheri stood up, "It's ok, you don't have to help me; I'll figure it out on my own." She walked toward the window and swung a leg over the side when Gabriel grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked her slightly angrily. She looked up at him in surprise. "To figure it out on my own?" She said in a confused voice. "No! You can't just lay that on me and then leave! Damn, Scheri when are you going to get it? I'm your protector! How am I supposed to protect you if you keep leaving?!" He said angrily, and pulled Scheri back inside the room. He steered her to the bed and made her sit down. Scheri looked up at him surprised that he didn't want her to go. Gabriel stood in front of her, "Now look, we are going to figure this out, but you have GOT to stop running off on your own! Ok? If I'm going to be able to be of any help you have to stick by me! So will you promise to stay by me and not run away? For any reason, any reason at all! We are a team, I help you, you help me, got it?" He asked; Scheri nodded. "Good." He said and let go of her arm and sat down next to her, "So, this guy, what's he like?" Scheri looked up at Gabriel, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, "I meant like what are his actions like? I mean, is he just brutal and intimidating? Or does he use deception? Things like that." He tried to explain, it didn't work so well, Scheri was still confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, clearly mystified. Gabriel exhaled loudly, puffing out his cheeks as he did so, "What does that have to do with anything? That has everything to do with this guy you're having problems with! You see, if you know what kind of guy he is, and then you'll know how to get rid of him." He said, finally making her see why it was so important.

"Oh, well, I guess at first he was deceptively nice, it was just after my mother died. I was lost, scared and starving; I was alone in a city that hated me. He took me in to his house one night, fed me and gave me a safe place to sleep. He offered me a job, as a thief. I'd steal for him and in exchange he'd feed me and let me stay in his house. I never once saw his face though, and at first I didn't mind, but as the years passed it bothered me more and more. And things started to change, I saw how he treated his other 'employees', and most of all, what he did to those who displeased him. There was one man who betrayed him, and even when the man disappeared off the face of the earth, he still found him and dragged him back, along with his wife and kids. I'm ashamed to say that I helped find the guy; I didn't know what was going to happen. He-" Scheri sighed and shuddered in horror with her face in her hands. "He made us all watch, as he made an 'example' of him and his family. I couldn't watch, so I ran away. I left almost all my possessions there, just grabbed what I needed. But he still found me, and he was… Disappointed, in me for running away. I begged him to let me go, but he only agreed to let me leave if I still worked for him, which I agreed to. And I have been, ever since. Until now." Scheri explained, "Hmm… That could be slightly problematic." Gabriel said; Scheri looked up at him with a worried look on her face. "What do you mean 'slightly'?" She asked. Gabriel smirked, "I'm an Archangel baby; I've got all the powers of heaven at my fingertips." Scheri raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment. "Yes, but can you keep me safe? I'm the only one who knows how to find the item that he wants. Actually, I'm the only one who can find it at all. Without me, he'll be searching forever." She admitted. Gabriel looked shocked.

Scheri smirked, "What? Why do you think they sent you to protect me? Because I'm the only thief in the city who can read and write?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "How do you know so much about that?" Scheri froze like a deer in the headlights; she slowly turned her head towards Gabriel. "You told me, remember?" She said, trying to cover her slip. "No, I never told you that. How did you get this information?" He asked suspiciously. Scheri was quiet, not having a convincing enough story to tell. "Scheri…" Gabriel said warningly. "Look, it's none of your business! Besides, it not important." She replied huffily, crossing her arms in an indignant and haughty manner. Gabriel growled angrily and stood up, pacing to keep his temper under control. Scheri was deliberately ignoring Gabriel, attempting to get him to drop the subject. So she was caught off guard when Gabriel walked over and leaned over her far enough to put both hands on the bed on either side of Scheri, making her shrink back and lean on her elbows. Gabriel glared at her; their noses were almost touching. Scheri's heart was pounding so loud she was afraid he could hear it. "Where, did you get this information, Scheherazade?" He asked softly, Scheri's heart skipped a beat as he said her full name. "M-my mother told me, in a dream last night. I saw her and Metatron; they're the ones who told me to trust you." She said breathlessly, her mind barely registering the fact that she said it. Gabriel's glare intensified, making Scheri's heart beat erratically. "And how is it not important for me to know that you're getting visits from angels?" He growled quietly; Scheri couldn't speak and she had lost all rational thought. "Well?!" Gabriel demanded angrily, Scheri blinked and tried to clear her head. "I-I don't kn-know?" She barely stuttered out. Gabriel sighed in frustration; his warm breath washing over Scheri, smelling like chocolate and sweets. Scheri leaned in toward Gabriel, eyelids fluttering closed.

But he stood up before she could get very far, Scheri blinked and shook her head, coming back to reality. She blushed, realizing what she had been about to do. Luckily Gabriel was too busy pacing and growling to himself to notice what was happening with her. She sighed in relief; her heart was still pounding from having been so close to Gabriel. He turned to her, looking very serious. "Ok, from now on, no more secrets. If you get anymore divine visits you tell me, got it?" He asked, looking at her intently. Scheri nodded dumbly, Gabriel sighed in relief and sat back down next to her. Scheri's hearted fluttered in response to his semi close proximity. "Um, where's the bathroom?" She asked; her voice raised an octave due to the intense emotions she was feeling. Gabriel looked at her weird but jerked his head toward a little side door back against the same wall that the bed was against. Scheri nodded and scurried over to it; after she was inside she closed the door and leaned against it. She slid down to the floor with a sigh; closing her eyes as the strange emotions washed over to her. "What's happening to me?" She whispered, wondering to herself. She blushed as she recalled the incident of her almost kissing Gabriel. She started to fantasize about what it would be like actually kissing Gabriel, _she was back on the bed, with Gabriel leaning over her again, and she was leaning toward him. She could feel his warm, sweet smelling breath on her face; she closed the distance between them. Her arms winding their way around his neck, his lips were warm and soft against hers. He kissed her back, pulling her body against his as they fell back against the bed-_ "Scheri? Are you alright in there?" Gabriel asked, making Scheri jump.

Startled and disappointed that she didn't get to finish her daydream, she answered him, "Fine! Just uh, give me a second, I-I'm n-not feeling so well. I don't know why." She stuttered, getting up to her feet and walking over to the wash basin, she splashed water on her face to try to get rid of the things she was feeling. She rubbed water on her neck and tried to cool off, despite the cool water she was still feeling hot. Though it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Her cheeks were on fire, unable to shake the images in her mind that were causing her to blush. The more she thought about her fantasy the more she blushed, and the more she blushed, the more she thought about her kissing Gabriel. Said angel started knocking on the bathroom door, concerned about Scheri's wellbeing. Scheri panicked and dunked her head in the basin; she pulled her head out in shock at how cold the water was. She flipped her hair back, spattering water on every surface; she stumbled back against the door and took a second to collect herself before opening the door to face Gabriel. He took one look at her and furrowed his brow in concern. Scheri smiled hesitantly, trying to be convincing. "Are you alright?" He asked skeptically, Scheri nodded vigorously. She turned around and walked over to the window; she gathered her long, thick and curly dark hair together and wrung it out, leaning over the window so the water dropped on to the ground below.

Gabriel sighed loudly as she was wringing out her hair; Scheri rolled her eyes, "Did you know that patience is a virtue?" She commented casually; Gabriel snorted in disbelief, "And what would you know about virtue?" Scheri looked up at him indignantly, "Excuse me?" She asked in an offended tone. "Well, you're a thief," He began, "Oh what, I'm not virtuous just because I'm thief? Is that what you think? That I'm just some horrible moral-less sinner, damned to hell because I have to steal to live?!" She snapped angrily, Gabriel opened and closed his mouth, but before he could find something to say Scheri continued, "If that were so, then what are you doing here? Why did they ask you to protect me? Am I just a hopeless waste of time to you? Is that all I am?" She argued heatedly, "No! I-I-I…" Gabriel stuttered; Scheri raised an eyebrow expectantly, Gabriel sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I wasn't thinking." Scheri smirked in satisfaction, "I accept your apology." Gabriel had to marvel at her audacious arguing skills. Suddenly there was a whizzing sound and a dart hit Gabriel's neck, he pulled it out and looked at it, "Ow." He said, and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Scheri gasped in fear, and a man dressed all in black rushed through the door and grabbed Scheri by the arm and dragged her out of the bathroom. "No! Gabriel! No! Let me go! Gabriel, help me!" She screamed as the man dragged her away struggling and fighting the man. By the time that Scheri was out of Gabriel's room and in the hall, she had stopped struggling, it was pointless and futile. So she went with the man quietly. As they left the house she started plotting, thinking of ways to save herself and the item of interest.

Once they were outside, the man put a sack over her head and slung her belly down onto a horse. He climbed up behind her and they rode off. It was a long and quite painful ride to where ever they were going; by the time that they got there Scheri was more than a little bruised. The horse slowed to a trot which was even more painful than the gallop. She groaned audibly and the man hit her for it. Finally the horse stopped, the man got off and pulled her off to. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Um, excuse me but I can walk you know, quite well actually, even with this bag over my head." She said annoyed, the man responded by letting go of her and letting her fall to the ground, she landed with a painful "Oof!" and got up. The man grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back; once he was certain she couldn't get out of them he grabbed her arm and started walking up a slight hill toward the destination. Scheri tripped on the first step and would fallen if the man hadn't had a death grip on her arm, which was also what kept her from falling over every other step that followed, even though the man's brisk pace was what was making her stumble in the first place. Scheri was relieved when they reached the top, but her relief was short lived; the man knocked on the door three times and it opened, it was then that reality finally sunk in, she was going to die. They would kill her either way; if she talked they would kill her, if she didn't talk they would still kill her, it would just take longer. Her breathing started to get ragged with fear, and her pulse started to race. _Ok Scheri, _she thought to herself, _how are you going to get yourself out of this one?_

__A/N: Well? What do you think? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Scheri took a deep calming breath and listened closely to the sounds around her, trying to locate where she was. Her heart was pounding in her ears, making it difficult to hear what was around her. She took another deep breath and tried to get herself under control. She felt dread and fear so deep it was in her bones, her whole body was screaming for her to run. She knew what was coming next; she was going to be the next 'example'. Her captor shoved her forward roughly when she tried to resist. _Ok, what do I know that will keep me alive?_ She focused on her breathing to try to stop herself from hyperventilating. _I'll just have to make myself useful somehow. But that's the real question, how?_ It was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling, she was trembling so badly. She stumbled into another room and was shoved to the ground. _Think! THINK!_ She panicked, "Hello Scheherazade, so nice to see you again." Said a horribly familiar voice in a sarcastic tone. Bile rose up in her throat and she suddenly felt sick. Her old 'employer' kicked her in the gut when she didn't respond. She groaned in pain, "I said hello Scheherazade, It's rude not to reply." He said in a horribly patronizing voice. "Hello sir, I'd say it was good to see you again, but I can't see you. So I guess it's good to hear you again." She said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. He laughed loudly and she could hear nervous laughter in the background. "Oh Scheri, you always did have such great wit." He began in an amused tone. "I'm going to miss that." He growled darkly, making the hairs on her whole body stand up. "Wait! I can lead you to it!" She shouted in a panic.

"Oh can you? Really, because I thought you were conspiring against me, with your new magician buddy?" He asked in sarcasm. "She was." Announced a voice that Scheri thought she'd never hear again. "Who are you?" Her ex-'employer' asked snidely. "Her magician friend." Gabriel said casually, making the whole room laugh. "Oh really? Well then dazzle us with your magic tricks." The boss said in a mocking tone. "I'm not that kind of magician." Gabriel replied simply. Everyone laughed again, and Scheri was starting to get impatient. "Gabriel! What are you waiting for? Kill them!" She called out to him. "Patience is a virtue Scheri, you taught me that." Gabriel joked, making Scheri huff in annoyance. "Well, I'll say this, you are either very arrogant, or you have a death wish if you're here alone." The boss said. "Or maybe I've just got some big ass balls. But then again, I never said I came here alone." Gabriel replied casually, suddenly there were exclamations of surprise from around the room. "Hey bros! So nice of you to come." Gabriel called out to someone in the room. "Hello Gabriel, it was nice of you to invite us." Purred a new voice softly, Scheri didn't recognize it. "Yes, this was very thoughtful of you." Said deep gravelly voice. "So hows about we get down to business?" Gabriel asked playfully. "Yes." Agreed a third new voice. "So, I'm feeling particularly generous today, so if you give us our Scheri, stop searching for that item and promise to leave Scheri alone forever, we won't kill you." Gabriel said pleasantly, the boss started laughing along with the rest of the room. "You even funnier than Scheri! You realized that there are forty of us and only four of you, right?" The boss replied in amusement. "So get some more guys and come back, and then it'll be an even fight, ok cupcake?" Gabriel said mildly.

Scheri the only one to snicker in the dead silence. "Cupcake?" The boss sneered angrily, suddenly there was a cold blade pressed to her neck. "Gabriel!" Scheri called out nervously. "Don't worry Scheri. I got it all under control." He tried to reassure her. "Really? Because it really doesn't feel like it." She replied dryly. "Yeah, well, I do. So have a little faith." He replied. "You know, I'd love to, but there's this thing that's stopping me, what is it? Oh yeah, it's the cold blade pressed to my neck!" She snapped back snidely. "Fine! Yeesh!" He said in an annoyed tone. She heard him snap his fingers and the cold blade disappeared. There was a collective gasp from the room and murmurings of discontent. "So, I guess you really are a magician. Pretty impressive, making my blade disappear like that, if you ever want a good job let me know." Said the boss, sounding pleased. "Sorry, I've already got a job. And who said anything about disappearing?" Gabriel asked in a smug voice. "What?" The boss asked in confusion. There was a pause of silence, then a wet crunch and the sound of something dripping. Something heavy and warm landed on top of her and started leaking a warm liquid all over her. She had a cold lump in her stomach when she thought about what it must be. There was screaming and yelling all around her, it sounded like things were in chaos. She took the opportunity slip off the bonds she had already untied; she took the bag off her head and looked down at the heavy thing. She gasped and shoved the dead body of the boss off of her lap. She looked around to see Gabriel and three other men slaughtering the thieves. She pulled the sword out of the dead man and joined the fight. "Scheri what are you doing? Get out of here!" Gabriel yelled at her over the noise, Scheri ignored him and focused on her fight with one of the thieves.

The man she was fighting was literally twice her size, so every blow of his she blocked nearly drove her knees, and after a particularly strong blow he did just that. He raised his sword above his head about to kill her when she shoved her sword into his gut with all her might. He looked shocked as he stared at it; Scheri pulled it out and side-stepped out of the way as he fell forward. She slashed at another one as he rushed at her, her slashed caught his hands and she looked away as he screamed, nauseated by what she had just done. She slashed and fought until no more came. As soon as the last man fell Gabriel turned toward her, "What do you think you were doing?! I told you to get out of here!" He yelled furiously. "Excuse me? So, I'm not allowed to defend myself?" She snapped back. "No! That's my job!" He yelled in reply. "When are you going to wake up and realize that I'm not the helpless little girl you think I am?!" She yelled. "Never! Because you are a helpless little girl, but you're trying to act like you're just as bad as these guys!" He said gesturing to the corpses on the floor. Scheri hurled her sword as hard as she could in Gabriel's direction, he turned to watch it as it flew by his left shoulder and lodged itself in the chest of thief that had been about to stab Gabriel in the back. The impact of the sword made the man spin before he fell to the ground. Gabriel looked back at Scheri with wide eyes; she gave him a triumphant smirk. "I can't believe you! You could have hit me! You're lucky it didn't 'cause then I'd have been pissed!" He shouted incredulously, "Oh my god! Do you hear yourself?! You sound worse than my mother! Quit bitching at me! I can take care of myself you know, I don't need you to play mommy for me! Seriously, I think I just saw your balls roll across the floor!" She shouted back in frustration. "Hey! Leave my balls out of this!" Gabriel shouted indignantly. "Yeah, you're right, that was pretty low wasn't it?" Scheri replied with a smirk. They both turned to look at one of Gabriel's 'bros' who was snickering loudly. "You got something to say to me Luci?" Gabriel asked in a pugnacious tone.

'Luci' was biting his knuckles in an attempt to stifle his laughter, and the other two looked equally amused. Scheri smirked triumphantly at the indignant look on Gabriel's face. "I like her!" 'Luci' commented in amusement. Gabriel glared at him, "Don't encourage her!" He snapped angrily, 'Luci' smirked mischievously. "Lucifer, Gabriel is indeed correct; do not encourage the human prophet to disrespect him." Said the third guy, making Scheri's temper flare. "Oh, I don't care if he _encourages_ me or not, I'll still; 'disrespect' Gabriel all I want! And there isn't a thing you, or he, or anyone for that matter, can do to stop me!" She said snidely. 'Mr. Stick-up-his-ass' glared at her dangerously, she smirked defiantly at him. "Gabriel is an Archangel of the Lord, and you are just a lowly human girl, even by human standards. So you had better show him the respect he deserves." He replied in a dangerously calm tone. "Well if he's such a big boy then I guess he doesn't need you to stick up for him, he can do it himself." Scheri pointed out in a snarky tone. 'Mr.-Stick-up-his-ass's hands balled into fists and he took a step forward, intent on smiting her right there. Gabriel grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Michael, she's right; I can take care of myself. Besides, she a Prophet, you can't hurt her." Gabriel said, there was a tense air in the room and Michael looked like he wanted to smite her anyway. "Hoo!" Scheri broke the silence and waved a hand in front of her face. "Man, there is just waaaay too much testosterone in here! I'm going to go outside, and when you too are done having your 'moment' come and get me." She continued to wave her hand in front of her face as she walked out of the room, Michael glared at her murderously but she pretended not to notice.

Lucifer followed her out and he struck up a conversation with her. "I don't think it's very wise to piss Michael off." He commented casually; Scheri shrugged, "Probably not, but that guy's got a stick up his ass a mile high and its fun piss him off." She said disinterestedly. Lucifer smirked in amusement, but before he could say anything more there was yelling and crashing coming from inside the building. The other angel whose name she had yet to learn came running out, looking very worried. "It's Michael! He's furious at the Prophet! He's going to kill her!" Just as he stepped out of the door there was a huge crash, Gabriel was flying out the right side of the house and taking a lot of the wall with him. Michael walked out of the front door just as the house collapsed; he was heading straight for Scheri. He waved his hand and Lucifer went flying out of the way. The other angel stood in front of her intent on defending her from Michael. "Move Raphael." Michael ordered threateningly. "No Michael, don't do this!" Raphael replied; fear coloring his tone and lessening the impact his words had on Michael to nothing. Scheri pulled out the dagger she always hid in her boot and sliced her hand, and dashed to the nearby stone wall. She started drawing symbols on the wall with her blood. She turned her head to see where Michael was, he made Raphael go flying just as she looked back. She waited until he was fairly close before slapping her hand against the symbols and activating them, but just as she activated the symbols, the other three angels tackled Michael.

There was a huge flash of light and then the angels were gone; all of them. Scheri looked around in confused awe. "Guys? Hello?" She looked down at her hands in amazement, "How did I do that?" She wondered aloud, her head shot up in alarm as she heard the ominous rumbling of distant hoof beats coming toward her. Scheri's blood ran cold, soldiers. She tore a piece of cloth off of the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around her still bleeding hand hastily. She grabbed the top of the wall and pulled herself up, peeking over the top she saw a big cloud of dust in the wake of at least fifty soldiers, coming straight for her. Her fingers slipped and she fell back, with a loud smack her head hit the ground and everything went black. When Scheri came to, her head hurt and there was a thundering in her ears. She tried to move but couldn't, she was bound. She opened her eyes and stared at the brown fur for a few seconds before realizing what it was, it was a horse! That also explained why her head hurt so much. She turned her head and looked back, her eyes widened in terror as she stared into the face of a soldier. Her heart stopped, she had been caught by soldiers and now there was no angel here to protect her. _Oh shit!_

__A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
